


He Always Comes Back

by kittykat0989



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat0989/pseuds/kittykat0989
Summary: “He’ll come back. He always comes back.”Except this time, he didn’t.Part 1 of my friend's, Jessica, challenge. Two words and one story.





	He Always Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sadness. Strap yourself in for this sadness roller coaster. No happiness here.

 

 

The apartment was eerily quiet as Phil sat against the door of their-well his now-apartment. Being alone at the end of the year always made Phil feel reminiscent when he was younger, thinking about all the times he’d spent together with family or loved ones. And this would be the first time in more than nine years that he’d be spending New Years Eve alone. But he refused point blank to feel guilty. If anything, he had every right to be angry.

 

But, of course, come the beginning of 2018 it would be _him_ who apologised to his boyfriend and it would be _him_ who would crumble and break and beg for his lover to return back to him. Because he was nothing without Dan. And Dan was nothing without him. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, made specifically for each other. But sometimes even they struggle to stay together. Puzzle pieces get lost and then suddenly the whole picture you saw before becomes incomplete. Broken. Unfixable. The solution would be to scrap the puzzle and buy a new one. But life wasn’t a puzzle. Life was hard and complicated. Phil reasoned with himself in the past that there could always be another solution to a problem. But Dan seemed to have made his conclusion pretty clear with the empty bedroom and the missing suitcases.

 

Speaking brokenly into the silent lounge, his voices cracks as though it hadn’t been used in days.

 

“He’ll come back. He always comes back.” Despite the conviction in his strained words, his eyes can’t help but linger on the keys left behind on the table. They shine in the dim lighting of the room, as if mocking him. Reminding him that there was no way for Dan to sneak back in. And Phil knew Dan well enough to know he was too much of a coward to confront him and return to their- _his_ -apartment. Phil’s eyes close, remembering Dan’s words as though they’d just been spoken to him and his mind replaying the memory.

 

_“I’m so sick of this Phil! Why do you always have to act like this whenever I have to go to something you can’t!” Dan huffed angrily, fists clenched at his sides as he glared at Phil._

_“Excuse me?! If I recall correctly it wasn’t too long ago that **I** was offered a position at the radio station and all but **begged** them to let you join too! We’re supposed to be a team! A duo! A damn couple!” Dan let’s out a bitter laugh and folds his arms._

_“And there it is. Again. The fucking couple issue.” Phil groaned in frustration, really not wanting to have this argument again._

_“It isn’t about that! It’s about-!” Dan cut Phil off abruptly._

_“You know what? I have a solution to the problem.” His voice had become unnervingly calm as he turned on his heel and walked out of the lounge._

_Phil sighed in frustration before following Dan down the hallway, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Dan begin to pack his suitcase that he’d pulled from under his bed._

_“So you’re running away again? Because that clearly solves everything.” Phil rolled his eyes and tries not to wince as Dan slams his suitcase shut._

_“No. There’s a difference between running away and leaving.” His eyes leave the suitcase to meet Phil’s brokenly. “Permanently.”_

_Phil scoffs slightly and turns his back to Dan, calling out behind him antagonistically as he marched towards the lounge. “Don’t be so dramatic! You always come back! And when you’ve stopped being so childish, I’ll be in the lounge so we can talk properly! Like adults!”_

_Dan’s reply was drowned out by the slamming of the lounge door and Phil folded his arms, staring at the wall in irritation. He only spoke again into the empty room when Dan had dropped the keys on the lounge table and dragged his suitcase behind him and out of the door._

_“He’ll come back. He always comes back.”_

Except this time, he didn’t. Days passed and still Phil sat and waited. Everyday repeating the same words.

 

“He’ll come back. H-He always comes back.”

 

After a month and a lot of force feeding and looking after by his friends and family, Phil stopped talking at all. But he called Dan everyday. Dan never answered. Phil never left a message.

 

Phil still waited.


End file.
